Did you forget
by MiisakiiKiss
Summary: Porque ÉL fue el causante de todo, por él habia sufrido tanto... Sasuke Uchiha se habia encargado de terminar con todo. -Por que apesar de todo, Te amo Sasuke-
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto y sus personajes por obvias razones... no me pertenecen!_

_Solo los utilizo sin fin de lucro para entretenimiento mio y de ustedes, mis lectores._

_._

_***.*. titulo original:** DID YOU FORGET.*.*_

_***.*.autora:** MisakiiKiss.*.*_

_._

_Dicen que vale mas pedir perdon que pedir permiso... aqui no se aplica._

_Digan **NO** al plagio! Usen su imaginacion. Arriesguense._

_._

_

* * *

_

_._

_everything is black... _

_it's over..._

_I can't believe it... _

Una gran **_oprecion_** en el pecho era el responsable del poco oxigeno que podia pasar por sus pulmones.

Era una sensacion desagradable, desesperante, **_asfixiante_**... Sentia que introducía aire por sus vias respiratorias, pero al parecer, en algun punto del transcurso se perdia cierta cantidad de él y no llegaba por completo a su destino.

Un terrible **_nudo_** se había instalado en su garganta. Fue como meterse el puño de la mano por su boca y dejarlo instalado en el puro medio de su garganta, mas no era esa sensacion la causante de su falta de aliento.

Su vista se volvio **_difusa_**. Por unos segundos su visio era toda negra... más luego un punto rojo aparecio y lo regreso a la realidad, pero por alguna razon no podia ver atraves de sus ojos.

Los nudillos de sus manos estaban **_destrozados_**... En algun punto del tiempo, y en ciertas partes de su cuerpo, aparecieron rastros de sangre. Su cuerpo, poco a poco, se fue tiñiendo de carmín.

Queria **_gritar_**.

El tiempo parecia detenerce... O mas bien, todo se miraba a camara lenta: Las personas corriendo a su alrededor, el sonido del caos, los telefonos sonando, las sirenas.

_¿Cómo había llegado ahí?_

_¿Cómo dejó que las cosas llegaran a ese punto?_

_¿Por qué tuvo que suceder así?_

_¿Por qué? _

Una persona enredó sus brazos a su alrededor y preguntaba entre zarandeos: ¿qué paso?

Se movia, caminaba, asentia, negaba... todo parecia una pesadilla.

Y es que todo era su _**culpa**_.

Causó todo.

Por su culpa estaba en esos momentos ese charco de sangre en la acera, la gente se amontonaba a su alrededor, su amigo gritaba y pedia explicaciones, habia dos carros destrozados...

Por que **él** fué el causante de todo.

Por **él** había sufrido tanto.

Pero eso se habia acabado segundos atras...

Todo habia acabado segundos... minutos atras...

Ya no sufriria más.

Al fin habia **_termiado_** con su infielicidad.

Sasuke Uchiha se habia encargado de terminar con todo.

* * *

_Enredoso? Naaaah... luego entenderan ^^_

_Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña introduccion a lo que sera un -creo- two-shot o three... maybe!_

_y se diran... que no tu compu estaba en coma? En estos momentos me encuentro contrabandeando computadoras ajenas jajaja. __Pero esta idea la tenia en mente desde hace ratito, pero no sabia como empezarla, o plasmarla bien y creo que HOY lo conseguí! y honestamente me gusto como quedo. No es el tipico fic que escribo, de todos vivieron felices para siempre... _

_Me gustaria saber su opinion... _

_can you give me a review? please?_

**_._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Naruto y sus personajes por obvias razones... no me pertenecen!_

_Solo los utilizo sin fin de lucro para entretenimiento mio y de ustedes, mis lectores._

_._

_***.*. titulo original:** DID YOU FORGET.*.*_

_***.*.autora:** MisakiiKiss.*.*_

_._

_Dicen que vale mas pedir perdon que pedir permiso... aqui no se aplica._

_Digan **NO** al plagio! Usen su imaginacion. Arriesguense._

_._

_

* * *

_

_._

_the world is pink... _

_everything is perfect..._

_if I have love, I don't need anymore..._

.

Ella: Exótica... estatura promedio, cabello curiosamente rosado ondulado a la altura de la cintura, blanca como la leche y de cuerpo de _mujer_ -caderas proporcionadas a su firmes gluteos y busto envidiable-, platicadora y encantadora. Una convinacion **_inigualable_** segun él. Sakura Haruno.

Al momento de ingresar al local lo primero que vio fue un borron amarillo que le hiso soltar todo el oxigeno de sus pulmones, pero lo segundo le hiso borrar todo pensamiento de su cerebro.

En el fondo de la barra con una copa en la mano y conversando con expresion seria se encontraba la viva imagen de un angel caido del cielo. Él: atractivo... cabello negro como la noche al igual que sus ojos, tes blanca casi palida, alto de cuerpo arduamente trabajado y una personalidad seria pero caballerosa. Para ella -y muchas- el **_hombre perfecto_**. Sasuke Uchiha.

Desde el primer momento que sus miradas se cruzaron **_algo_** habia pasado, todo a causa de una casualidad.

No prestaba demasiada atención a su alrededor, se sentia observada y un constante sonrojo la acompaño la mayor parte del tiempo sabiendo quien era el causante de esa sensación.

-Hmp...- Un escalofrio le recorrio la columna al sentirse acorralada contra un muro. Detras de ella, se encontraba él con una copa en cada mano.

Cuando giro para quedar de frente no pudo evitar sonrojarse más por su cercanía. Él destilaba arrogancia, porte y toque de chico malo que atrae a las mujeres como miel a las abejas... inquietante.

-Uchiha Sasuke- Un brillo se reflejo en su mirada al pronunciar esas dos palabras mientras le entregaba una de las copas que tenia en sus manos.

-Haruno Sakura- Dijo ella con su mirada aún anclada en sus posos negros.

-Sakura...-Su nombre pronunciados en los labios de él fueron como una caricia.

Sus cuerpos cada vez inconcientemente estaban más juntos, sus miradas conectadas destilando un deseo escondido detras del brillo.

Ella: Exótica... estatura promedio, cabello curiosamente rosado ondulado a la altura de la cintura, blanca como la leche y de cuerpo de _mujer_ -caderas proporcionadas a su firmes gluteos y busto envidiable-, platicadora y encantadora. Una convinacion **_inigualable_** segun él. Sakura Haruno.

Salidas al parque de diversiones, cenas, bailes, cine... **_citas_** normales durante el dia que terminaban en una entrega total de alma y cuerpo.

Eso era **_amor_**... para ella no habia ojos mas que para él. Su vida giraba en torno a él. Respiraba, comía, vivía para él.

.

-Sasuke-kun... -Dijo ella con voz meloza. Su rostro estaba oculto por su fleco tratando, en vano, de evitar que se le mirara el sonrojo.

-Hmp... sa-ku-ra.- El rostro de él estaba undido en el cuello de ella bajo una capa de cabello rosa. Rosaba de arriba hacia abajo su nariz contra el su cuello mientras la aprisionaba desde su espalda.

-Te amo.- Fue apenas un susurro, pero llegó claro a los oidos de su compañero, quien con una mueca asemejando una sonriza en su rostro la volteo hacia él.

-No pude escucharte.-Fue la contestación arrogante de él.

-Te amo Sasuke-kun. -Su rostro ahora se encontraba a la vista. Sus mirada expresaba justamente lo que sus labios decían... _lo amaba._

_._

Paulatinamente todo eran ellos dos, y los amigos, la familia fueron desapareciendo de su plano de vida. Por que... para qué necesitas a todos los demás si tienes todo lo que ocupas a tu lado? **_Al alcance de tus manos._**

**_Matrimonio_**... esa era una de las palabras que no existían en el diccionario de él, pero en el de ella era lo que más anhelaba en su vida.

Siempre soño con su boda: el vestido blanco, las madrinas de rosa, su padre entregandola en el altar, la fiesta con sus amigos y, lo mas importante, el hombre de sus sueños en traje esperandola y dispuesto a vivir hasta fin de sus dias.

Y lo obtuvo.

.

-Nos casaremos.- Unos ojos jade se abrieron sorpresivamente ante las palabras recien pronunciadas.

-Sa-sasuke...- El rostro de él estaba sereno y una expresión que decía que habla enserio.

-Tu quieres que nos casemos... entonces casemonos.- No era la declaración romantica que siempre espero, él no pronuncio las palabras con cuidado y romanticismo. Pero él no era así, y que él le estubiera diciendo que se casaran significaba mucho... mucho.

-Seré la mujer más feliz del mundo... Te amo Sasuke-kun.- La pelirrosa se habia colgado de sus hombros y besaba con frenesí.

-Yo también te amo Sakura.- Pronunció antes de deborar los labios de su, ahora, prometida con desespero y pasión.

.

Una bella boda con todos sus amigos y familiares de testigos de la union por amor de la **_feliz_** pareja.

Fue esactamente como ella lo imagino. Las madrinas, el vestido, el altar, la recepción y, sobre todo, _el novio _que amaba con todo su corazón.

**_Noches_** enteras de pasion, deseo, amor, entrega... **_dias_** de soledad y espera. Ese fue en lo que se convirtió su vida de ensueño.

En un principio desayunaban todos los días juntos, salían a almorzar a veces entre semana, las cenas eran exquisitas y el postre... el postre era lo mejor de todo, porque sus postres eran ellos mismos con envoltura de amor y pasión.

Solamente que poco a poco, eso fue desapareciendo. Él llegaba tarde, siempre estaba ocupado... y ella siempre estaba sola a la espera.

El departamento siempre estaba impecable, la comida siempre en la mesa, ella siempre bien arreglada... todo para él.

Poco a poco ella se fue aburriendo de su vida de **_muñeca_** de la casa. Comenzó a salir con sus amigos, salir de compras, arta de esperarlo siempre encerada en su jaula de oro para cuando tuviera tiempo para ella.

Las consecuencias? **_Celos_**

consecuencias? **_Peleas_**

Su castillo se hiba derrumbando poco a poco...

Y que podía hacer ella más que esmerarce más en sus comidas, que eran degustadas con gestos de **_asco_**, ser mejor ama de casa, pero **_despreciada_** por simples detalles, un mejor arreglo personal que era criticado **_despectivamente_** y consiguiendo bajarle el autoestima poco a poco. Por más que se entregara en cuerpo y alma de nada servía al parecer, porque todo parecia mal hecho a los ojos de él.

El brillo de sus ojos se **_esfumó_** y las sonrizas siempres presentes en su rostro **_desaparecieron_**.

Dejó de salir, se recluyó en su casa.

Intentaron hablar con ella, trataron de que se alejara de él. Todo en vano porque segun palabras de ella: se casó para toda la vida. _Hasta que la muerte los separe_.

Él llegaba cada vez más tarde, no iba a comer con ella, regresaba con aromas de _otras personas_.

Comenzó a ahogarse en sus propias lagrimas y sus sufrimientos.

Trataba de recibirlo de la mejor manere, lo más dispuesta para él, todo siempre por él.

Y ella simplemente era ignorada, tratada como**_ basura_**.

Pero llego un punto critico en la situación: ella habló.

.

-Es que no puedo estar todo el día aqui enserada a la espera de que te acuerdes de que existo.- Dijo ella desesperada.

-Tu obligacion como mi mujer es estar en la casa al cuidado de ella y tu marido. Cuando llegue del trabajo lo unico que espero es encontrar la comida en la mesa caliente y a mi mujer dispuesta para mi.- Soltó el de golpe ante la mirada incredula de su _mujer_.

-Eso siempre lo obtienes y aún asi no sirve de nada. No te gusta lo que cocino, dices que no hago nada... ni si quiera te fijas en mí.- Gritos... en esos momentos los dos estaban gritandose mutuamente cada uno en un extremo diferente de la habitación. -No puedo estar enserrada dia y noche Sasuke, comprendelo. Ni trabajar me dejas.-

-No tienes necesidad de trabajar, para eso lo hago yo.-Exclamo con cara de frustración y tirando ciertos pomos que se encontraban sobre el mueble que se encontraba a su costado.

-Se que no tengo necesidad de trabajar, pero al menos así podría hacer algo en el día.-

-Tu eres mi mujer y harás lo que yo diga.- Dijo con los dientes apretados y los puños firmemente cerrados.

.

Estaba cansada, decesperada, muerta en vida... tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Todo tenia una solucion pues lo _amaba,_ lo amaba con todo el corazon. Todo en esta vida tiene solucion ecepto la **muerte**.

Lo que causó eso fue algo que ella no esperaba: su caballero de armadura se convirtio en el tirano de la historia. La golpeó, insultó y pisoteo...

Mas una vez mirarla en el estado que la había dejado se deshiso en disculpas. Cada lagrima fue borrada con un rastro de **_besos_**, cada golpe tocado por una **_caricia _**con todo el amor y cada gota de sangre borrada con otra de saliva...

Después de eso regreso a ser su **_amado_**... El caballero atento y lindo que conocio en un principio. Le ayudo a curarse, le mando rosas, la invito a cenar. Todo para conseguir su perdón.

Comenzó a visitar a sus familiares y amigos a petición de él, volvio a ser **_sociable_**.

Salìa a comer en las tardes con sus amigas, aveces con sus padres... hasta con su antiguo mejor amigo.

_Naruto Uzumaki... _un alto y bien formado rubio de ojos azules con una sonriza siempre en el rostro para sus amigos.

Pero cuando se miraban, ya no sonreía tanto como antes, lucía un leve seño fruncido y siempre estaba preocupado. Hablaban sobre su vida de casada, como la trataba, siempre preocupado por ella como un hermano.

.

-Sabes que puedes contarme todo Sakura-chan... lo que sea. -Los ojos celestes de su amigo mostraban preocupación.

-Ya te dije que todo está bien Naruto. -Contesto ella con un suspiro. -Es el hombre que siempre soñe, y me trata como toda una princesa.- Termino ella con una sonriza en los labios, pero que no llegaba a sus ojos.

-Maldito Teme.- Era obvio que ella le escondía algo. Se notaba en rostro, sus expresiones, la forma en que se comportaba.

-Es mi principe azul y lo amo. Así que hasme el favor de no insultarlo en mi presencia. Ahora dime... -Una sonriza más sincera se mostro en su rostro. -Cuando será la boda del año?

-Tramposa...-Era obvio que ella no quería continuar con el tema anterior así que mejor decidio seguirle la corriente... por el momento.

.

Esa ultima salida con su rubio amigo le trajo otro problema: un nuevo _ataque de celos _por parte de su marido. Todo se volvió a repetir: los golpes, los insultos -solo que ahora mas fuertes- y luego las caricias y el trato atento.

Cuando su amiga no fue a una cita que tuvieron, su amigo se preocupo y fue hasta su casa... La encontro con moretones y cortes en varias partes del cuerpo. Era obvio lo que sucedia ahí, solo faltaba que ella lo aceptara.

Fue entonces cuando trato de convencerla de que lo dejara, que solo la estaba dañando, que ya no era la misma de antes, que solo se estaba dañando ella sola al quedarse con él... su contestacin a todo: **lo amo**.

La acompaño a la farmacia por unos medicamentos y asi continuar con su labor de convencimiento de su parte. Mas toda palabra era en vano, pues ella estaba convencida que no habia porque separarse de el.

Por desgracia** él **ya se encontraba ahi cuando regresaron.

Era extraño que él se encontrara a esas horas en su casa, por lo que el matrimonio se llebo una sorpresa. Él no esperaba que ella se encontrara a esa hora en su casa, y por parte de ella era igual el desconsierto.

Golpes, insultos y gritos se escucharon por todo el departamento... tres voces diferentes se escuchavan al unisono con distintos dialogos.

Y ahi se**_ rompió _**el pequeño hilo que los unía.

De su habitación aparecio una peliroja enfundada en una camisa blanca de él. Todo se torno **_silencio _**unos seguntos. El rostro de ella era total incredulidad, y volteaba su vista alternamente entre la peliroja y su amado; mientras su amigo solo la observaba a ella a la espera de ver su reaccion.

Rapidamente él le grito a la peliroja que regresara a su habitacion, que no le habia dicho que podía salir, la aludida solo sonrio arrogantemente hacia la dueña del departamento y se regreso por donde vino.

Dos palabras salieron de sus labios solamente:** me canse**.

Tomo su bolso y salio por la puerta principal con una sola lagrima rebelde resbalando por su mejilla derecha.

Los gritos por parte de él no se esperaron, pidiendole que no se fuera, que la otra no era nadie, pero fue inpedido por su rubio amigo más no por mucho tiempo. Salió corriendo detras de ella, no sin antes golpear al que lo detenía y dejarlo inconciente en el piso del recividor del departamento.

Cuando la miro la pelirrosa ya se encontraba dentro del elevador, así que se disparo hacia el otro rapidamente.

Segundos despues de ella, él tambien salio el elevador en la planta baja del edificio. La detuvo en la entrada.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo.- Dijo él.

-Por qué?- Fue lo unico que ella preguntó.

-Por que qué?.-

-Por qué lo hiciste? -Ella temblaba a causa del llanto que luchaba por hacer acto de presencia.- ¿Tan poca cosa siempre fui?

-Ella? -Pregunto, con cara inexpresiva- Ella no es nadie, tu siempre has sido, eres y seras todo para mi.

-¿Entonces por qué?- Esta vez grito y se alejó de él.

-Es...es solo que estaba enojado. Son demasiadas cosas... no puedo explicarlo pero... No es nadie, de verdad no es nadie -Su rostro estaba inexpresivo, pero sus ojos mostraban desesperacion. La tomo del brazo y trato de abrazarla, en un principio se reuso y luego le permitio besarla.

No duró bastante cuando ella lo aparto despacio.

-Necesito tiempo sola- Dijo dando un paso hacia atras.

-No, tu te quedas -Su expresión era dura.

-Yo tambien lo siento- Respondió antes de salir corriendo por la puerta principal.

Su edificio se encontraba en la pura esquina de un boulevard, un crucero bastante grande se encontraba ahi. Ella lo empujo un poco y salió corriendo sin fijarse donde miraba.

Cruzó la calle, un carro se paso el alto, _él_ salio corriendo detras de ella, otro carro por esquivarlo a el choco con el que se cruzo el alto lanzandolo directo hacia ella.

_._

_Una gran oprecion en el pecho era el responsable del poco oxigeno que podia pasar por sus pulmones._

_Era una sensacion desagradable, desesperante, asfixiante... Sentia que introducía aire por sus vias respiratorias, pero al parecer, en algun punto del transcurso se perdia cierta cantidad de él y no llegaba por completo a su destino._

.

Termino en la orilla de la calle, mientras de una herida de la cabeza comenzo a salir bastante sangre debajo de ella. Él rapidamente fue a su lado. Ella estiro su mano hacia él en enlazando los dedos, una pequeña sonriza se asomo en sus labios.

.

_Un terrible nudo se había instalado en su garganta. Fue como meterse el puño de la mano por su boca y dejarlo instalado en el puro medio de su garganta, mas no era esa sensacion la causante de su falta de aliento._

_Su vista se volvio difusa. Por unos segundos su visio era toda negra... más luego un punto rojo aparecio y lo regreso a la realidad, pero por alguna razon no podia ver atraves de sus ojos_

_._

-Por que apesar de todo, Te amo Sasuke- pequeños hilos de sangre salieron de sus labios. -Y se que me amas.-

-Claro que te amo, te amo Sakura.-

.

_El tiempo parecia detenerce... O mas bien, todo se miraba a camara lenta: Las personas corriendo a su alrededor, el sonido del caos, los telefonos sonando, las sirenas._

.

La quepeña sonrisa se hiso mas pronunciada y en sus ojos se podia ver otra vez ese brillo de antaño. A lo lejos se oía el sonido de los autos frenando, y de los dueños de los carros hablar sobre que la ambulancia ya venia, la gente poco a poco se iba hacercando mas hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

-Ha-hace mucho... que... que no me decias... -Parecia que le costaba hablar, por lo que el le apreteo más la mano- que me ... a.. amabas-

-No hagas esfuerzos- apreto mas su mano y le beso los labios- Lamento no habertelo dicho mas veces. Te amo Sakura Haruno, desde el primer momento que te miré.-

-E... eso... me hace... feliz... yo tambien... te ame desde... desde ese momento... -Sus ojos se comenzaron a cerran lentamente.

-Sakura... no me dejes. No cierres los ojos. -Con la mano que no tenia tomada la de ella la estrello contra el pavimento. Pero ella termino de cerrar los ojos y su respiracion se volvio cada vez mas leve.

-Di...dilo otra vez... por.. por...

-Te amo, te amo, con todo mi corazon te amo

-Gracias... yo... yo... te amo tambi... -El agarre de su mano de pronto se aflojo y los labios le quedaron levemente abiertos con su hilo de sangre.

.

_Los nudillos de sus manos estaban destrozados... En algun punto del tiempo, y en ciertas partes de su cuerpo, aparecieron rastros de sangre. Su cuerpo, poco a poco, se fue tiñiendo de carmín._

_Queria gritar._

_._

La ambulancia ya habia llegado. _Demasiado tarde, _penso él,_ ella ya se fue. _

_._

_Una persona enredó sus brazos a su alrededor y preguntaba entre zarandeos: ¿qué paso?_

_Y es que todo era su culpa. __Causó todo._

_Por que él fué el causante de todo. __Por él había sufrido tanto. __Pero eso se habia acabado segundos atras..._

_Todo habia acabado segundos... minutos atras... __Ya no sufriria más. __Al fin habia termiado con su infielicidad._

_Sakura Haruno ya se encontraba muerta. _

_._

.

En su mente se repetia una y otra vez las ultimas palabras de ella. Su desesperacion era grande, pero no tanto como su propio autodesprecio.

Una vez ya en su departamento, todo le recordaba a ella, todo olía a ella... no podia estar mucho tiempo ahì.

Comenzó a sacar todas las pertenencias de ella y a colocarlas en cajas, tener todo eso con él lo hacian sentirse peor.

No podia dormir en la habitacion, porque solo pensaba en las veces que ella se habia acostado ahi, las caricias que se habian dado ahi, recordaba como se recostaba todas las noches en su pecho mientras leía alguno de sus libros, como se abrazaba a él cuando se dormian como niña chiquita... simplemente no podia dormir ahí.

Cuando se encontro limpiando el ultimo cajon donde estaban las cosas de ella antes de mudarse se encontro un pequeño cuaderno lleno de canciones, poemas, dibujos y cosas escritas por ella.

.

_Deberia estar prohibido amar tanto a una persona, deberia estar restringido tanto amor en nuestro cuerpo..._

_Porque por amor uno se vuelve idiota... que otra explicacion se le puede dar a ponerse una venda en los ojos e ignorar los hechos obvios?. _

_Pero desgraciadamente o por suerte, se ama con todo el corazon y se piensa que todo en esta vida puede ser superado. _

_Mis ojos solo miran por él, y se que él me mira con amor cuando yo lo hago. Y aunque se haga el arrogante, debajo de toda esa fachada existe un amor que no le cabe en el cuerpo, porque me lo dice con cada caricia, con cada mirada, en cada beso... él me ama tanto como yo lo amo. _

_El amor es ciego... El amor es eterno... _

_Porque este sentimiento es para toda la vida... _

_Hasta que la muerte nos separe... _

_Aunque talvez ni así dejaria de amarlo tal vez... porque este amor es de los que perdura y se sigue sintiendo aun sin un cuerpo_

_El amor es como cuando miras el cielo, no sabes donde comienza ni donde termina _

_y aunque a veces se vuelve oscuro, siempre sabes que volvera a amanecer._

_Sin batallas no hay victorias..._

_Mi amor es parte de mi esencia, de mi alma... y mi alma siempre perdurará a traves de los tiempos como este amor que siento. _

_._

-y mi alma siempre perdurará a traves de los tiempos como este amor que siento. -Susurro entre labios mientras tomaba esa libreta bajo el brazo y salia de ese departamento.

* * *

_Soy muy dramatica?_

_Este es mi proyecto personal... Un final que no es lindo del todo pero me agrada. Tarde varias correcciones en terminarlo pero creo que el final esta adecuado de acuerdo como lo imaginaba en mi mente._

_Por cierto... este fic tiene dedicatoria a dos personas que sin sus consejos tal ves no ubiera quedado como esta en estos momentos: rub y mi compañera devoradora de libros :D tu sabes que no estaria aqui sin ti loca... akii no kissu (perdon si asi no se escribe)_

_Les gusto? No les gusto? Esta muy panchero? Diganme que opinan si?_

_recuerden... no importa si lees este fic dos años despues lo unico que deseo es saber que les parecio..._

_._

_El poder de la mente es el más poderoso. Pensamientos positivos, traen consigo consecuencias positivas!_

_._

_me regalas unos segundos de tu tiempo para saber tu opinion?_

**_._**


End file.
